Chaid Nelthar
'''Chaid Nelthar' is the lieutenant of the Dreadguard and as such is a high-ranking member of the Nelthars. Personality Chaid is a calm and collected man, he is usually seen as the face of the Dreadguard. He used to bear a deep hatred for the Thalmor until the day they were wiped out. He has an unwavering loyalty to the Nelthars, he was especially loyal to Nait before his death. Appearance Chaid is a tall blonde man of both nordic and Imperial origin. He is extremely strong compared to most other Nelthars, wielding a large two-handed Dragonbone greatsword, occasionally with only one hand. Life Chaid grew up in Cyrodiil, in a family affiliated with the Nelthars. His family had served them since the second era, and had become known for it. However due to it the Thalmor were not especially pleased, for the Nelthars were known to stand up to them almost on a daily basis. Therefore his family was one day assassinated by the Thalmor, only to be saved later by Nait Nelthar, who was a close friend of the family. Nait afterwards took him to Skingrad where he became a member of the Path of Warrior, he quickly grew into one of the Nelthar's greatest weapons. Before reaching the Rank of Gladius, a member of the three Siqsa and the Lieutenant of the Dreadguard. RPs Character Form *Class: Warrior *Skills: Master Heavy Armor, Expert One-Handed/Two-handed, Adept Speech/Destruction/Smithing *Powers: Battle Cry, Immense Strength *Spells: Firebolt *Equipment: Dreadguard Armor, Dragonbone Greatsword. Return of the Septim Dynasty III Chaid had been sent to Hammerfell with the Nelthar troops to aid the Forebears in their Civil War. He had fought in the battle to free Taneth from Imperial occupation and then went with the Nelthar men to the barracks that were allocated to them while they were in the city. While he was in the keep he saw a woman approaching, but she was barred entry by the Forebear guards. He spotted the vulture with her and immediately knew that she was Xeraz Kanir, but he could hardly believe it. The officer ran down the stairs and out to where Xeraz was. Now being closer to her he could confirm her identity, for the vulture carried the Kanir amulet. He moved his eyes to look at Xeraz, one of the Kanirs. He had learned of their existence from Nait Nelthar. He walked forward and told the guards to stand down, telling them that she was more than they could ever hope to be able to handle. He greeted her, saying it was a great honor. She formally introduced herself, impressed that he knew of the Kanirs, and asked to be taken to see the Forebear leader. He nodded and led her inside, past the guards. They headed to the throne room and asked the guards to call the King, requesting an audience. The Redguard King walked up to the two in the throne room. He looked at the officer, recognizing that he was of the Dreadguard, and then gave the man a firm handshake. He asked Xeraz's name. She introduced herself as the Supreme Leader of the Nelthars. She revealed that she normally didn't interfere with Nelthar matters or anything in Tamriel. She was there as as a messenger for the Grand Supreme, Nelthro Kanir. The Kanirs had heard of how the Nelthars joined the Forebears in their war. They decided that not only the Nelthar family but also the Kanir Family would assist them in the battle. Unfortunately the Kanir family consisted of 3 people and as such they had no army. The King greeted her, then inspected her again. He seemed to deduce that she was the Sorceress that made the huge sand dune on the wall. He said she must be very powerful to pull something like that off. As for an army, he said the Nelthars had done more than enough, since they had provided them with plenty of units. Xeraz said she was glad they were of assistance to the Forebears. She confirmed that the sand dune was her doing. She said in the future she would be able to help them again. The Kanir ordered Chaid, the Dreadguard officer, to go. He said it was his duty to guard her since he was the only Dreadguard around. Xeraz shrugged. She and the officer relocated to where the Nelthars had holed up in the city. Xeraz stayed in Taneth for a few days and met with King Bodean and his generals in the palace's war room to discuss strategy with them. Chaid was there, acting as her bodyguard. In the war room was a round table with a large map of Hammerfell on its center. Wooden pieces representing the armies of the factions were on top of it. Bodean looked at the map. One of the generals stated that they needed to take Rihad back from the Crowns. Another said that they couldn't, since it was close to Cyrodiil. The Crowns could get reinforcements from Anvil. King Cluson, Bodean's cousin and King of Hegathe, suggested that they attack Skaven, which is what he previously planned to do while he was the leader of the Forebears. Bodean agreed with his cousin, saying it was a good plan as taking Skaven would cut Sentinel off from Imperial support. Then both its sea and land supply routes would be at their mercy. He said they their men would need to rest for a few days and the city needed to be reorganized and rebuilt in some parts. But they would set out for Skaven when it was time. Xeraz said that they would accompany the Forebears to Skaven. Her soldiers had settled in an abandoned tower in the castle, but they were ready to leave. The King said they could leave later. Chaid continued to lead the Nelthar forces during the campaign against the Forebears and the Legion in Hammerfell. When the civil war was done, he and the rest of the Nelthar troops returned to their base in the Jerral Mountains. Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Males Category:Nelthars Category:Warriors Category:Guards